


Of sisters, valor and red kryptonite

by PeterPan87



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Red Kryptonite, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPan87/pseuds/PeterPan87
Summary: Kara struggles with her feelings of what it means to be human after Mon-El's pod got knocked of course in space.Cue Alex Danvers and Clark Kent saving the day.





	Of sisters, valor and red kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native langue, so I'm sorry for any mistakes in wording phrases and grammar. This is only my second fanfic and this is also not betad. I'm always down for advice and constructive criticism, how I'm able to improve my writing.
> 
> Come yell at me at wizard-of-oz87.tumblr.com

Kara Danvers was gone. 

She was done with her human side once and for all. She was only Supergirl. Champion of Earth. Cold, but still a beacon of hope watching over National City. Supergirl used smile and take photos with fans. But she didn’t do that anymore. She became more ruthless when she took out aliens and brushed off J’onns complaints with a shrug of her shoulders and flew off the balcony into the night.

Alex realized pretty soon that something was off with Kara. That something happened to her. When Alex confronted her about it she just leveled her with a look, but didn’t say anything to explain. She ignored her sisters pleas to come back to her. That she needed her little sister and that she couldn’t life without her. Bullshit. Alex wasn’t alone. Alex had Maggie. She didn’t care about her. No one did. No one seemed to care that Mon-El was gone. But so was Kara’s humanity. She shut it off to forget how it felt like to hurt. To hurt like her whole world was ripped from underneath her feet. And how it felt like to love. 

Deep down it pained her to hurt her sister like this, but it was for the best. She tried to live a normal life. She tried to pretend that everything was alright. But everyone knew that nothing was alright. She didn’t leave a note for Alex. She just left. She contacted Kal-El and asked to meet him in Metropolis. Kara didn’t told him why. On her way she slipped the ring with the red kryptonite on her finger and closed her eyes. And of course Kal-El knew what happened. Alex had contaced him earlier, because she was worried sick, because Kara suddenly went missing and so was a piece of red kryptonite they had secured in a special lab. Kal-El on the other hand had some news for her that she would love to know, but before he could continue he crashed into a building. Rather confused he looked up to see his cousin hovering above him. 

The fight didn’t last very long, but Clark knew that Kara needed to let out all her anger and frustrastion and sadness. He willingly acted like her punchingball, but Kara soon got angry with him for not fighting back. To please her he did just that. Oh boy, Alex is going to kill me he thought after throwing Kara with heavy punch into a fountain. “That’s all you got, Kal-El?” Clark sped up to her and pulled her into a headlock. “Super 1 to Agent Danvers. Release the antidote. NOW.” Alex came out of her hiding place and took Kara’s hand into her own while she was struggling against Clark’s headlock. With a gentleness she only ever showed towards Kara, she pulled the red kryptonite ring from her sisters finger and destroyed it with her alien gun. 

Kara didn’t realize what happened, but suddenly she felt that someone was holding her in a headlock. Before being able to ask what had happened, she Suddenly heard a slap and a cry of pain. “I told you NOT to fight back, you kryptonian idiot puppy.” Kara had to laugh at that despite her situation. Sweet and adorable Alex. “Hey, let me see.” She took Alex’ hand in her own, afraid to hurt her. She whinced in pain. “I’m pretty sure it’s broken. You broke your hand while punching Superman.” Kara shook her head with an amused smile. “Hey, does that mean my Kara is back?” Alex stroke a strand of wet hair out of her sisters face. “We need to talk about all this, baby girl. If you want to or not. Shutting down your humanity is never the answer. Not even to heartbreak and loss. I will be right next to you every step of the way. If you want to have me.” Kara nodded solmney. “You’ll never get rid of me. NEVER.” Alex said and pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “ “Shut up, you dork.” Kara laughed. “Yeah, but I’m your dork, Kara.” Kara gave her sister an awkward side hug, but couldn’t stop smiling. 

The drive back to National City was a quite one. Kara only felt a little bit better, but it didn’t really changed her situation. Back in Kara’s flat, Alex prompted her to take a shower and change into some comfy Pyjamas while she was ordering take out. After finishing dinner and a phonecall with Clark to apologize they both sat on the couch, all cuddled up in each others arms. It took a while until her feet got ripped from underneath her and reality caught up with her. She remembered dimly what she did after she let her kryptonian side took over, which led her to steal the red kryptonite ring from her sisters lab. But the worst part was that all that hurt crashed over her like a tidal wave. But Sweet and caring Alex was right there. Cradling her young sister’s bruised and battered body in her strong arms until the tears faded into broken sobs. Never losing faith in Kara Danvers. 

The first thing she realized was when she lifted her head out of the crook of Alex’ neck that Alex was starring at the door. “Hey, um. There was a knock. I’ll get it real quick, okay?” Kara nodded and whiped away her tears while sitting a bit more straight. It was propably Maggie. The door opened and revealed someone who they thought was lost. Alex gasped surprised and stumbled into the kitchen counter. But she picked up courage and drew her gun. In the door stood a guy with brown hair and a designer stubble. He was wearing a red suit which looked familiar to hers. And t was adorned with the crest of the House of El. This couldn’t be true. 

As if in trance Kara got up from the couch. This is a dream. “Mon-El?” She touched his face. Mon-El closed his eyes with a sigh, while resting his forehead against hers. Everything about her felt right. Her touch, her scent and the warmth radiating from her skin, that came alive underneath his fingers. He felt like he was finally coming home again. He couldn’t remember her, but his memories were crashing down on him. “Where I’m coming from, people are calling me Valor. And I heard there is a new season of Game of Thrones waiting to be watched?” Before he could register what was happening, Alex and Kara both threw themselves at him and knocked him to the ground. 

He might not able to breathe temporary, but it was worth it. Because he was finally coming home.


End file.
